Steel & Blood
by Broken Daniel Xavier Parkwood
Summary: From the ashes of Northern Carnage Wrestlings sprouts a splinter faction of wrestlers who are tired of waiting to get their time in the spotlight. Lead by Brandon Rembrandt, who is armed with what seems to be a endless amount of money, Steel & Blood opens it's doors to the top wrestlers to make noise in the wrestling world.


Fading from black, it takes a few moments for the lens to adjust to the sudden bright lights. The images become clear, with rows of fans lined up steeply in bleachers ascending halfway on all four sides before being cut off by second floor balcony wrapping around the building with fans in steel chairs. At the center of all this rusty, but yet colorful, structure is the ring which is covered by a canvas that has faded from white to a dirty yellowish-brown. While seeming to be sound, it is noted for missing apron on two opposite sides of the ring, with the remaining two aprons looking to be made out of miss-matched pieces of fabric put together.

Standing the tattered ring is Holo, NCW's ring announcer turned wrestler, who has joined the show while the other company is "in the pits".

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the owner of Steel & Blood, Brandon Rembrandt!" She announces, with a spike of noise from the crowd as "Save My Soul" by Blues Saraceno echoes against the metallic walls of "The Melting Pot" as Brandon steps into the building between a narrow break between the bleachers, where strobe lights that are blurred give a the constricted entry way an orange-purple tint.

Clad in a dark blue suit, with matching pants and shiny black shoes (With a red undershirt and coal black tie), and carrying a black briefcase, the proprietor of the organization steps in through the dark red ropes of the ring, taking the microphone from Holo as the music cuts.

"My name is Brandon Rembrandt, and I am obviously the owner of this damn place for the fact I'm the one wearing the fine clothing." Brandon started off, with a smirk. "I've invested in this former iron works and have converted it into "The Melting Pot", a place where wrestlers from ALL backgrounds converge not to do half a**ed soap operas that we could turn on in two the afternoon for. No, here in the Melting Pot, expect things to get red hot, for this is a place for straight up wrestling. Men and Women WILL spill blood to prove they have the passion to be the best in this industry, much like how the men in this very building years ago bled and sweated for a pence. If you can't handle it then get the f*** out!"

Hearing the first words from the boss, fans whoop and holler, realizing they've paid to see some straight up action.

"Tonight, you will Remember this November, for on the line tonight is this." Brandon states, lifting up the suitcase. He fiddles with the combination for a minute before it snaps open, revealing what appear to be multiple stacks of cash.

"Sixty Thousand Dollars!" He announces loudly, with the crowd gawking over the stacks upon stacks of the valued lettuce.

"Now-Now, these are not for any of you lot, this is only for the one who impresses me most tonight! So for all of you competing, give it 115% out here tonight!" Brandon bellows. "Now I'm done talking, I think it's time for our first match of the evening!"

And with that, Brandon tosses the microphone back to Holo and exits the squared circle, carrying his briefcase full of money for a lucky wrestler.

With no warning, the screen goes completely back once more, with the audio also going dark before the intro to the show starts.

Multiple shots of the exterior and the interior of The Melting Pot are shown as "Save My Soul" by Blue Saraceno starts. It turns into a highlight of the show's stars in 5 second intervals.

 _Renton Thurston & Eureka share the first highlight spot, with a stained yellow and dark red stained background, their names burning on the screen. _

_Kenny Evanson appears next, with the same backdrop as his name in black letters burns onto the screen._

 _Kenny's followed by Ashitaka & San (I'm sure you're getting the idea now), and then Ash Williams (Who's starting up his chainsaw). (8 more slides)_

 _Ash Williams_

 _Venus De Milo and her entire stable_

 _Tsukasa Kadoya_

 _RWBY_

 _The Crew Of The Ghost_

 _Rainbow Mika,_ _Mitsuru Kirijo, Yukari Takeba_ _,_ _Aigis_ _,_ _Minako Arisato_

 _Alex Mason & Frank Woods_

 _Mokoto Kusanagi_

 _Eric Vaudville_

Multiple cuts of wrestlers performing different moves are shown before the intro comes to a close and returns back to The Melting Pot.

"Out of the Way" by Seether, blasts into the ears of the fans in The Melting Pot, as white and grey strobes pulse into the building. Out through the mist comes Kenny Evanson, to mixed reactions.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your inaugural bout in Steel & Blood history is set to be one fall with a fifteen minute time limit. Introducing first, hailing from Orlando, Florida, he weighed in tonight at 200 lbs. this is Kenny Evanson!" Holo announces.

"Kenny Evanson here to make an impact, having attempting to break into the wrestling world through multiple companies, is Steel & Blood his big break?" A familiar voice from ECW states. We cut to the commentating table briefly to Joey Styles & Henry Wong.

"Hello everybody and like we've said multiple times tonight, welcome to Steel & Blood. I'm Joey Styles , joined alongside a veteran of wrestling, Henry Wong." Joey introduces.

"Glad to remain here in Johnstown, Joey, with NCW in dry dock, I was not willing to leave. I've come to see what talent we will have here in Steel & Blood." Henry replies.

Cutting back to Kenny, who's making a lap around the ring

"Kenny now in his third company currently, right now in GPW & OCWF. I've heard of his name but to be honest Styles, he's not yet made it to his peak. I-I don't think walking into this Melting Pot is smart on is part." Henry states.

"You don't?" Joey asks.

"No. High-Flyer but It appears this place will embody brutality over elegance in the squared circle. But my thoughts aren't set in stone till after this match." Henry replies as Kenny rolls into the ring, his music cutting simultaneously.

["Space Truckin" by Deep Purple plays]

The crowd cheers with enthusiasm as one for the first time in the night, a red shade falls over the building as Ash Williams steps through the fog into The Melting Pot. Noticeably absent is his iconic chainsaw (it might very well be resting in the local sheriff's office) and is instead sporting his medieval hand.

"And his opponent, weighing in tonight at 235 lbs, hailing from Royal Oaks, Michigan, Ash Williams!" Holo announces.

"Ash Williams is a rookie in this sport, but possibly on of the most famous people to ever exist." Joey states.

"Doesn't help the fact that he has had a ego so high since '92 that it eclipses the likes of Vince…at least he isn't out their trying to strike out against a whole company just to get an ego boost." Henry adds, with the unlicensed exorcist stepping into the ring has his music pans out.

 _Ding-Ding-Ding_ , the bell echoes across The Melting Pot to signal the match to start. Kenny instantly seems to lose a foot, knelling and charging simultaneously to bring Ash to the ground. Kenny get's as far as wrapping his arms around Ash's waist before getting kneed in the lower abdomen. It cuts off Kenny's momentum instantly as he falls into Ash's grasps. It isn't for long for Ash throws him back into the ropes, that tautness of said ropes propelling Kenny back into a hiptoss.

"Kenny sent flying, Ash gaining the lead in this bout. It should be addressed to NCW fans tuning into this show that we DO use rope breaks and we DO use countouts." Joey informs as Ash coincidentally has Kenny backed into a corner and begins to beat him down with stomp after stomp.

"COME ON, COME ON…Alright, I'LL GIVE YOU A FREEBEE!" Ash shouts, stopping his onslaught and stepping back. "Come On Kenny, One Last Th-"…

…

…

…

Ash's ego got the best of him, with Kenny getting a good shot with the fist to the skull. Ash stumbles back into the center of the ring and is flattened with a running high knee that went from corner to jaw.

"OH NO, NOT THE GOD-LIKE JAW!" Someone in the crowd shouts.

"Well that's what he gets." Henry states, mostly toward the crowd member, but also to the television audience.

Kenny delivers two more punches for save measure, before trying to go for a really pin by hooking the legs..

1…

….

…

1.78 but Ash kicks out with ease.

"Ash kicks out with ease…" Joey begins, as Kenny returns to a stance, grabbing Ash by the head and attempting to suplex "The King", but only gets blocked as Ash tries to do the same, again being blocked before Kenny musters out enough energy to suplex Ash over and onto the mat.

"Jockeying for control, There goes Ash back first." Henry states, "Ash though going into this match with the weight and height advantage, you ca tell Kenny had a slight struggle for that suplex."

"You raise a good point Henry, it's only slight.."

Kenny tries to get on the offense entirely, getting a hand to snatch onto Ash's head but is returned a blow to the gut for his troubles.

"But Ash overall seems to also be more keen to physical style. Kenny's a high flyer, Ash's well…a-a brute when it comes to wrestling." Joey declares.

Taking Kenny by the head, Ash picks up the pace before tossing Kenny out to the floor, which is a worn out concrete bottom bookended by the ring and the fans.

"Kenny's gotta get back in the ring now. Count's underway." Henry says, with the ref heard in the background starting the ring count…

(1!)

Kenny musters his reserve energy, maybe a little too early, to get back to a stance (2!), rolling into the ring while remaining low to avert a clothesline from Ash…

…

…

…

Spins back around while Ash is pivoting…

…

…

…

And Lands A Back Kick To The Ribs!

"Back Kick To The Ribs!" Joey exclaims.

"There We Go!" Henry shouts as the crowd starts to become electric as Kenny lands another fist to the side of Ash's head before taking multiple steps back to allow a short sprint- THAT TURNS INTO A SCISSORS KICK!

Rolling over Ash onto his back, Kenny goes for the cover in the corner…

1…

…

…

…

2..

2.323 but Ash manages to get the foot on the rope.

"1-2-Dah, foot." Henry spats, with Kenny slithering back away from Ash as soon as he gets the foot up, returning to his knees, formulating a new plan.

Ash begins to pull himself back together, reaching for the top rope and returning himself to his feet…

…

…

…

Before Being Clotheslined To The Outside!

"And once again on the floor, we're going to do this all night, aren't we?" Joey asked as Ash strangles around on the outside as the ref begins to count. (1!) Ash limps around the ring corner but Kenny's in hot pursuit, coming from behind (2!) with an axe hammer that serves Ash the concrete floor for dinner.

Kenny instantly takes advantage, grabbing Ash by the head and smacking it off the ring apron (3!) before throwing him right into the first row of the crowd as fans attempt to jump out of the way due to no guard rail being present.

"Tonight, Front Row Fans Get To Take Ash Ho-Or Kenny Takes Ash From You And Throws Him At The Commentating Ta-OH CRAP!" Henry shouts (4!), cut off as Ash is sent head first into the side of the commentating table.

He lets out a moan of pain, before being hoisted up by Kenny from his dirt nap (5!) and rolls him back into the ring. Kenny begins to climb onto the ring apron (6!), making sure the ropes and taut…

…

…

…

(7!)…

…

…

…

…

AND KENNY PROPELLS HIMSELF ONTO THE TOP ROPE BEFORE DROPING DOWN WITH THE ELBOW!

"ELBOW DROP FROM THE TOP ROPE, DELAYED STANCE ON THOSE ROPES!" Joey exclaims as the crowd comes alive.

Kenny rolls up Ash in the center of the ring for the pin…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

2.799 but Ash manages to get the shoulder up.

"TWO!" The crowd shouts, with Kenny slamming his fist down on the mat in a fit of rage wanting to have ended this match early.

"Five minutes have elapsed in this bout, five minutes." Holo announces.

"Ash manages to get up the shoulder, Kenny was hoping the opposite." Joey states, with Kenny returning to his feet, grabbing the turnbuckle before jumping on top of it and revolving to face the ring.

"Kenny swivels back…."Henry begins as Kenny jumps up…

…

…

…

…

630 tork in midair….

…

…

…

…

But his chances of victory are ripped from him by a simple roll over from Ash, Kenny's body colliding with the stiff mat.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU WERE ROBBED! YOU WERE ROBBED!" The crowd chants as Ash begins to get himself back up to his feet, grabbing Kenny without a care in the world before sending him forehead first into the nearest turnbuckle.

"Ash back into it now, Kenny's gonna have a flat forehead when this is all said and done." Henry states, as Ash places Kenny on his shoulders…

…

…

…

And drops him with a Fireman's Carry Slam.

"Fireman's Carry Slam, FU, AA, whatever the hell you like to call it, Kenny's down for the count!" Joey exclaims as Ash covers Kenny…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

2.599 but Kenny manages to kick out.

As Ash tries to return to his feet, Kenny snatches Ash's ankle with both hands, getting a very tight hold on said ankle as Ash starts shouting, "GOD DAMMIT, JUST BE PARALLEL WITH THE MAT ALREADY!" as he tries to free himself.

"Kenny using Ash as leverage, nothing else to use, dead center in the ring they both are." Henry adds, as Kenny gets to a stance at last…

…

…

…

BUT IS BLAST WITH A BOOMSTICK (Discus Elbow) TO THE FACE, DROPPED FLAT BY ASH WHO FALLS ONTO KENNY FOR THE COVER!

"BOOM!" The crowd shouts as elbow meet's jaw, the ref counting…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"It's Over!" Joey exclaims as the bell rings, crowd cheering, Ash's hand being raised in victory.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your victor at 7:01, Ash Williams!" Holo announces over the rambunctious crowd.

"I'm 1-0….I'll automatically beat Takato's predictions at least." Henry muttered to himself. "Oh, what, nothing-nothing, no one heard that. Totally not betting here."

"Right…Ash manages to pick up the win in Steel & Blood's inaugural match, and this is just the first of five bouts you will see here tonight in the Melting Pot." Joey states, as Ash leaves the ring as the camera switches to a shot of the rusty beams in the roof of the Melting Pot as images of Ashitaka and Renton Thurston appear.

"Tonight's main event for Steel & Blood's first event, Remember November, is a contest between Prince Ashitaka and Renton Thurston." Joey states, before the images are replaced with ones of San and Venus De Milo appear.

"But up next, our first women's contest of the night as San locks horns with Venus De Milo."

Cutting elsewhere to a scene with great contrast to the gritty environment of the Melting Pot, an office with three windows viewing out onto the city of Johnstown, polyester covered dark brown desk with nice smooth wooden dividers for paper work and paper weights seen. To top it all off is the name tag in gold reading "Brandon Rembrandt". But the big man can't be found at his desk, but rather gazing out on the view of the worn down city in the evening light, shaking the ice in his rocks glass.

"You're a bit late to join MY fighting world, aren't you?" Brandon asked, not once looking back at the man in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Time doesn't work with me Mr. Rembrandt, excellence doesn't work on a deadline. Excellence, like me, flows freely with no restrictions." The 32 year old Latino kicking back in his seat leisurely replied.

"….You think that you can walk into my office and began saying what you like just because your last name is Alvarez? Because you'll find out very quickly that in The Melting Pot, that don't cut i-" Brandon began, seeming to be wanting to shut this guy's mouth up.

"ACTUALLY, I don't use that as my weapon like most people in wrestling would." Johnny replied, snatching the bottle of whatever Brandon is drinking that he left on his desk.

"Like most, huh? You an exception to the norm….but here's the issue, amigo." Brandon states, turning around to snatch the bottle away from Johnny even though he's already gargled half of the drink he poured down the throat. "Everyone thinks there the exception."

"But I don't think, rich boy, I AM. I've seen the guys and gals that have come to you. Some are here for you money, some are here to make a name, me? I'm here for both AND to kick all their a**es. Now you can let a bunch of nobodies smear your ring up with the s*** on their boots or I can smear the ring up with their blood. Which one do you want, amigo?" Johnny snapped back, clearly getting fed up with Brandon turning him down.

Brandon hesitated to speak, he didn't like this person from San Antonio telling him who's best and speaking his propaganda. But eventually the owner of the building nods and speaks, "I don't like being talked back too….but do you really want a match here?"

"Yeah, I want a f***ing match here."

"You want it tonight?"

"Yeah, I want it f***ing tonight! I got an hour to chew on the damn meter after all."

Brandon calms himself down, returning to his business stature.

"Good, tonight you got a match. Now go the f*** down to the showers and get ready like everyone else." Brandon replies, as Johnny gets up and begins walking, with a smirk of victory on his face but leaves Brandon having a smirk for himself.


End file.
